1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine with a mechanical governor.
2. Description of Prior Art
A general constitution of an engine with a mechanical governor is as follows. That is, a bearing boss is protruded from a front wall of a crankcase, a crankshaft is supported at its front journal portion by this bearing boss, and a crank gear is mounted to the crankshaft in front of the bearing boss. Further, an interlocking shaft is disposed within the crankcase in parallel to the crankshaft and an input gear is mounted to this interlocking shaft. The crank gear and the input gear are arranged coplanarly, governor weights are mounted to the input gear and a governor sleeve is mounted to the interlocking shaft.
Usually, this kind of engine uses a valve actuating cam shaft as the interlocking shaft to which the governor sleeve is mounted. In the case of a four cycle engine, since the valve actuating cam shaft is rotated at a half speed of that of the crankshaft, it is necessary to increase a centrifugal force by making a governor weight heavier for obtaining a sufficient governor force, that results in an enlargement of the governor weight. Therefore, the governor weight can't be accommodated entirely within a space defined by the bearing boss behind the input gear, thus the governor weights are mounted to the front surface of the input gear and the governor sleeve is mounted in front of the governor weights. In a diesel engine, also when a fuel injection cam shaft is used as the interlocking shaft to which the governor sleeve is mounted, they are similarly arranged.